


Memento Mori ➳ N.M.

by ZhelaniyeXO



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhelaniyeXO/pseuds/ZhelaniyeXO
Summary: ❝ Memento mori, Niklaus Mikaelson. Remember you must die. ❞In which Rayna Evans learns that not all monsters are human, and some may just have the capability to love.[[ seasons 3 - 3 ] TVD & [ seasons 1 - (?) ] TO]](Slightly AU(?))





	1. A BREATH OF LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE | ICHOR'S SLAVE
> 
> A throne room made of gold  
> A throne room made of gold.  
> There's blood everywhere.  
> You are not afraid.
> 
> Wear his crown and kiss him.  
> Pretend you don't taste blood on his lips.  
> Pretend you don't taste death on his tongue.

 

 

 **IN FRONT OF A MODERN HOUSE** , a young girl stood with her hands tucked into her knit cardigan. Her plump lips swelled from the constant abuse her porcelain teeth inflicted. Sighing, she slid the shiny key into the lock and turned it.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself as she pushed it open. Pale green eyes scanned the furnished home, lighting up as they noticed a large polished bookshelf covering the expanse of one wall.

The girl came from money, so the expensive taste in which the house had been furnished didn't faze her. From white leather couches to seventy-inch flat screen TV's, the house had it all.

Her suitcase trailed behind her as she entered the house. Her flats made contact with the marble floor, delicate clicks sounding upon contact. She ascended the wooden staircase and came to a master bedroom.

She placed the suitcase at the end of the bed and sighed, tucking her hands beneath her armpits. She was cold, as always. Anemia did that to people.

Groaning in frustration, she dug through her suitcase, pulling out a pair of thick leggings and lay them on the bed. She'd already layered a cardigan over a cashmere sweater, but she couldn't shake the chill.

After changing, she tugged on a pair of tall uggs and folded them down at the tops. She threw a baggy beanie over her head, flattening down her pale blonde hair.

She pulled on a pair of cashmere gloves, despite the fact that her icy fingers were covered by the too-long sleeves of her cardigan. After, she snatched her wallet and phone off of the bed and headed downstairs with the intention of making something to eat.

When she reached the kitchen, she face-palmed. "Sometimes I  _swear_ I'm an idiot," she hissed to herself. She pulled out her phone and began to search for nearby restaurants. The first result was a place called Mystic Grill, which had outstanding reviews on Yelp.

Sighing, she grabbed the keys to her cream Bentley and stepped outside, locking the door. The chilly air hit her like a brick, causing her teeth to chatter and cheeks to flush. "I should've moved to Florida," she muttered, shaking her head.

Jumping into the car, she made sure her purse was still in the passenger seat before starting the engine. A smile played on her lips at the familiar hum, her gloved hand moving to turn on the heat.

As she drove, she hummed to the beat of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. It was a relaxing but deep song, the type she enjoyed.

Soon she pulled up in front of the grill, which, as expected, was packed with people. A frown tugged at her lips but she stepped out anyway, being sure to snatch her purse before she locked the door.

The soft jingle of a bell alerted the bartender of her presence. He looked up with a grin, giving the newcomer a wave.

Raising a hand in greeting, she scanned the restaurant for an empty table, her lips curling in success. It was next to the window, but she had a full view of the room - it gave her the perfect opportunity to sketch the patrons.

It was warm inside, various candles spread out over the restaurant.

When she sat down, a waitress came over to take her order before she retreated to the back. She had been sketching for about an hour when a shadow was cast over her sketchbook.

Her hand paused where she had been using her fingertip to blend, eyes raising to meet the culprit. It was the bartender. Realizing he'd interrupted her sketching, he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hi, I'm Matt," he introduced, holding out a large hand for her to shake. Placing down her pencil, Rayna placed her petite hand in his and gave him a smile.

"Rayna," she responded in a soft tone.

"I haven't seen you 'round here before, are you new?" he furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. At her odd expression, he continued. "We don't get many new-comers around here."

"Uh, yeah," Rayna answered. She pushed her beanie further back so it wasn't drooping over her eyebrows. "I moved here from New York, actually."

His eyebrow arched. "That's a big change," he commented, pulling out the chair across from her. "What part of New York did you live in?"

"Manhattan," she smiled, "and yeah, it is a lot different. Less towering buildings and more... well, houses."

Matt let out a chuckle, glancing down at the sketchpad she'd been drawing on. "Why'd you move here, if I may ask?"

"I'm tired of the big city," she shrugged, glancing to the right to avoid his eyes. Lie. "Wanted some fresh scenery." Lie. "Have you lived here all your life?"

"I have." The blond bus-boy seemed proud of the fact. "Born and raised."

Nodding her head, she lowered her eyes back to the sketch pad she'd been drawing on, hoping he'd catch the hint. He didn't.

"So you're an artist?"

Letting out the tiniest sigh, she looked back up at him. "Yes, I like to draw." She arched an eyebrow when he blushed under her gaze.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it, then."

She gave him a thankful smile, the tip of her pencil reconnecting to her paper as she began to shade in some lines. Her eyes lit up when she finally finished, signing her name in the corner.

A hum escaped her mouth as she flipped to the next page, looking around for inspiration. Her eyes, drinking in every face within range, stopped on a particular man who had his side turned to her.

From his side profile, Rayna surmised that he was attractive. His eyes locked on the far wall, a bitter expression evident on his face. His hair was short but wavy on top, a dark blonde that was border-line brown. He had high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, one which was covered by rough stubble.

He was gorgeous.

Chewing on her lip, Rayna kept an eye on him for a while longer. Her hand dropped down to her paper and began to sketch an outline of his face.

The hairs on the back of Klaus' neck stood up as he felt an intense stare on him. Sharpening his hearing, he picked out the sound of a pencil scratching against paper. This accompanied soft humming and a steady heartbeat.

Taking a swig of his whiskey, he turned his head towards the sound and let his eyes drop onto the culprit. A girl in her twenties with long, platinum blonde hair. She dressed warmly - too much so for the current temperature outside. Her lips flattened in concentration, the tip of her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth.

She blended a line and then looked back up, her heart stopping as she met his eyes. "Shit," she whispered as a smirk crawled onto his face. Averting her eyes, she closed her book, muttering obscenities to herself as she stuffed it into her bag.

She dropped a fifty on the table, twice what the meal was worth, and bolted out of the restaurant.

Klaus' amusement only grew, watching her high-tail it in the other direction. Taking the last swig of his whiskey, he dropped money on the counter and left with the intention of meeting the new resident of Mystic Falls.

When he arrived outside, the only thing he met was the swirl of kicked-up dust from her tires. Rolling his eyes, he turned to walk to his car when his foot met with something.

He looked down, seeing the sketchpad. Klaus crinkled his eyebrows, wondering how someone could be so clumsy as to drop it out of their purse. With a shake of his head, he knelt down and snatched it off of the ground.

He walked slowly, flipping through the drawings. He was, above all things, impressed. She was incredible, the shading was brilliant. There were drawings of people, animals, landmarks. Her favorite, evidently, was wolves.

In the corner of every page was a name, scrawled elegantly.

_Rayna Evans._

"Hello Rayna," he whispered with a smirk.

* * *

 

Rayna was muttering to herself, still flustered over being caught sketching the man. She couldn't help it - he was so...  _pretty_. Every time she thought about it she could feel her cheeks getting hot.

When she pulled into her driveway, she reached over to her purse to grab her sketchpad and survey her progress, only for her hand to meet her wallet. Her eyes widened, she picked her purse up and sifted through it.

It was gone.

With a loud curse, she threw the purse down and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes closing in frustration and disappointment. All of those drawings... gone. Ones she was particularly proud of and planned on painting one day.

Sighing, she stepped out of the car and slammed the door, muttering to herself about how the week couldn't get worse.

If only she knew.


	2. SEA-BLUE EYES

The next day Rayna was back at The Grill, asking around with the waitresses if they had seen her drop her sketchpad the previous night. The ones that weren't ditsy were rude or evasive.

With a defeated pout, she sat down at the bar and ordered a coke - rolling her eyes at the amused look the bartender shot her.

"Looking for this?" a distinctively British voice asked.

Whirling around, Rayna came face-to-face with the man from the previous night. Almost immediately, her cheeks flushed a bright red and she averted her eyes. In his grip, he held her sketchpad.

"Oh my god," she whispered, yanking it from his grip, "how did you find this?" She was so happy she could've cried.

"Well, I was on my way to meet the lovely artist who'd been eyeing me for most of the night when you ran out the door like your feet were on fire."

Rayna's blush deepened, and she struggled to answer.

"But when I stepped outside, low and behold - you'd dropped your book." He settled himself in the seat next to her. "So tell me, Rayna, why was I your inspiration?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a guppy. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she answered. "You looked lonely - its a hard emotion to capture on a page." Her hands fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

"I daresay you succeeded," the man commented, gesturing towards the sketchbook. "You have a talent that not many people possess."

Rayna smiled sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you...?"

"Klaus," the man said with a smirk playing on his plump lips. "It is a pleasure."

"That's a Viking name," Rayna mused, straightening her back in interest.

"Yes, well, my parents were... old fashioned."

Smothering a smile, Rayna glanced down at her hands. "Are you an artist?" she asked, looking back up into his eyes. His gaze was so intense it made her want to squirm.

"I am," Klaus nodded, "it's one of my passions." He took a swig of the whiskey in front of him. "How come you've moved to this lovely town called Mystic Falls?" he drawled, his gaze traveling the expanse of her face.

"Change of scenery," she shrugged, "wanted a new start." She played with her hands a moment before sighing. "My father... he doesn't approve of my wishes to be an artist and travel the world. He'd rather me take over the company with my brother." A shrug.

"And you've no wishes to be a company pawn, is that it?" his voice was almost teasing.

"No," Rayna murmured, her green eyes nearly glowing in the sunlight. "I don't." She couldn't help but smile as she took in his sparkling blue eyes. "Where are you from?"

"I was born here in Mystic Falls but I've been all over," he shrugged, the slightest curve of his lips telling her he was enjoying their conversation. "France, Rome, England, Germany - but by far my favorite place in the world is New Orleans."

Rayna had leaned forward with interest. "I've heard its a magical place."

Klaus nodded, "indeed it is." He thumbed his lip, thinking. "I wish to return someday." He seemed almost sad.

"Maybe you can," Rayna responded quietly, "you have your entire life to do so." She looked down at her glass of coke. "I... well, I have never really been anywhere. Even when I lived in Manhattan I barely left my apartment."

Klaus and Rayna continued to chat idly until it was nearly dark outside. Glancing out of one of the many windows, Rayna's eyes widened slightly. "God, what time is it?" she breathed.

6:09 PM, her phone read.

"Time flies, I guess," she giggled, looking up at the kind man. "It's getting late, I think I should head back home." Emphasizing her statement, she stood and began to collect her things.

"I'd like to get to know you, Rayna Evans," Klaus said softly. "If you'll let me."

Peeking up at Klaus through her lashes, she grinned. "I dare you." She'd already begun to come out of her shell.

Trying and failing to hide his smirk, Klaus tugged his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Rayna chewed on the inside of her lip as she added her number to his phone, trying to suppress the giddiness she felt. Her heartbeat resembled a hummingbird's, thumping violently against her chest.

Klaus, like a gentleman, walked her out to her car. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rayna," he smiled, "perhaps you'll allow me to take you out on a date? Maybe I can show you some of my work."

"I'd like that," she responded quietly, smiling at him before she tugged open her door and jumped inside.

* * *

 

Rayna tugged her bracelet off, smiling at the small chain before dropping it onto the bathroom counter. A warm bath had been drawn, waiting with a tantalizing seduction that she couldn't resist.

Humming quietly, she dropped her robe on the floor and dipped her toe in, nearly moaning at the warmth that was almost unobtainable on a daily basis. Quickly submerging the rest of her body, she sighed in relief.

After a while of sitting quietly, she began to realize how lonely she'd become. Her father had refused to speak to her out of spite - her mother died when she was little. But her brother was simply too busy with his everyday life to even consider checking up on his sickly little sister.

The only person she had was her friend and former nurse, Irene London.

Among anemia, Rayna had a number of health issues. Bradycardia was one of them - a condition that caused her to have a lower-than-normal heartrate. Occasionally, if she was sitting down for too long, she'd have fainting spells.

Despite all of this, she was still enthusiastic about life and wanted to experience as much as she could before her heart gave out.

She wanted to experience darkness and light, heartbreak and love. She wanted it all.

It was this longing that drove her to send a message to her new friend, Klaus.

**To: Klaus**   
**So what is a guy like you up to at this time of night?**

Chewing on her lip, she placed her phone back on the side of the modern tub and waited patiently.

**From: Klaus**   
**Painting, love. And what are you up to?**

She smiled at how fast he replied, feeling her heartbeat pick up at the term of endearment.

**To: Klaus**   
**Just taking a bath before bed. I had a great time this evening, by the way.**

Humming quietly, her eyes locked on the little grey "..." symbol that filled her with excitement and nerves all at once.

**From: Klaus**   
**I did as well, darling. I am looking forward to showing you my artwork, whenever you let me.**

A grin took over her face, and she momentarily had to stop and refrain herself from letting out a squeal.

**To: Klaus**   
**Are you free tomorrow morning? I still need someone to show me around town. You're the only one I know so far who's captured my interest.**

She tucked her toes beneath the warm water.

**From: Klaus**   
**Whatever suits your schedule. Make sure to wear something warm tomorrow, Rayna. Goodnight. x**

She stared at the "x" a little longer than necessary, a stupid grin on her face. Eventually, when her fingertips had pruned up, she pulled herself from the lukewarm bath and toweled off before wrapping herself in a fluffy robe and tying her wet hair up.

She hurried to the bed, which was covered in luxurious fleece and cashmere blankets that she quickly taco-wrapped herself in.

When she was settled into bed, she sent Klaus one last text.

**To: Klaus**   
**Goodnight :) x**


	3. ON TOP OF THE WORLD

She took Klaus' advice.

By the time she was ready, she had put on a pair of thick leggings, knee-high socks and boots, a t-shirt, and a very thick cowled hoodie. To top it off, she had an infinity scarf, a jacket, and gloves waiting for her downstairs.

She'd sent him her address as soon as she woke up, too excited for whatever the day held to even sleep through the night.

As she was applying a thick layer of chapstick, the doorbell rang. Cursing, she rushed down the steps - tripping on the last one - and trot-ran to the door. She pulled it open, giving the blond a dazzling smile.

"I'm almost ready, come inside - it's freezing out!" she shuddered as a gust of wind blew through the door.

He looked good - wearing a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve shirt that, despite having buttons up to his throat, was unbuttoned enough to display his collarbones and a peek of a tattoo. On top of this was a leather jacket that Rayna hoped was lined with some kind of fur but she doubted it. He didn't seem the type to get cold that often.

"It's only thirty degrees, love," he chuckled, closing the door behind him. "Come winter you'll be an icicle."

"Well, at least my exterior will be cold enough to match my heart," Rayna sighed with a grin as she tugged on her jacket. She reached for her scarf, putting it over her head and pulling her hair out from under it.

Her sketchpad was stuffed into the large pocket of her coat, along with a couple pencils. Her wallet and phone were snatched by her other hand.

She was taking a chance, going outside in such cold weather. It was flu season, and her immune system was at an all-time-low. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd get sick, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Are we ready?" she finally breathed to Klaus, who watched her with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

He offered her an arm, giving her a tight-lipped smile. "You look ravishing, by the way."

Rayna's words died in her mouth and she averted her eyes from his. "Thank you," she finally said, biting her tongue to keep from smiling. He was so rare - her last love interest always made some rude comment about how long she took to get ready or how she could "go a day without taking her pills."

Taking his arm, she had to resist pushing herself closer to him. Like the previous day, he was so warm that it was almost unnatural.

"You never told me where we were going," she murmured to him, stiffening as the cold air hit her face. She locked the door behind them before allowing him to lead her to his car.

"It's a surprise, love," he muttered back with a mischievous smirk.

Rayna observed the side of his face for a moment. "I don't like surprises," she arched a brow.

"You'll like this one."

He was right, she did. As soon as she stepped out a grin appeared on her face. An Art Museum. "Okay, I surrender," she said softly, "I do like this."

With a chuckle, he stepped out of the car and walked over to the other side, helping her out before they headed into the building.

Almost immediately Rayna walked off, attracted to a crowd that was observing a painter. Klaus was close behind, curiosity getting the better of him.

Her eyes lit up as she observed the painting, from its dark secrets to its light outline. She glanced at Klaus, who had come to stand beside her. "Every artist has a unique story," she murmured to him, a smile forming on her lips as he looked at her in surprise.

"And what do you suppose his story is?"

Sighing in thought, she turned her head back towards the painter, who was using his fingers to add smaller details. "He's angry... dark, doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it." Her eyes flickered around the man's face, from his eye bags to the deep frown lines. "He's lost, alone."

Klaus looked at her as if seeing her in a new light, from every delicate curve of her face to her long eyelashes. He hadn't even realized tears were welling until he had to blink them away.

"Or he's having a bad day," Rayna muttered with a soft laugh, her eyes moving to Klaus. "I could be seeing things."

Klaus' eyes connected with hers. "You were probably right the first time," he murmured.

For a moment, despite the crowd behind them, Rayna felt like she and Klaus were the only ones in the room.

Eventually, they left, after exploring the paintings and discussing the possible meanings. Klaus seemed particularly excited about showing her his artwork.

They pulled up to his house, which was more like a mansion, in silence. After a moment, Klaus spoke.

"I must warn you love, my siblings are difficult to deal with. In particular, my brother Kol." He seemed worried. "It's best if you don't speak with them at all, actually."

Rayna furrowed her eyebrows, finding this odd. She neither agreed nor disagreed, but stepped out of the car and followed him into the house.

"How nice of you to join us, brother," a voice called out, and soon a man stood in front of Rayna. "You brought a snack home, how delightful."

"Kol," Klaus growled, "it would be best if you leave."

Kol ignored him, however, and offered a hand to Rayna. "Kol Mikaelson, a pleasure," he smirked.

Rayna flashed him an innocent smile. "Rayna Evans, it's nice to meet you," she said kindly. "You must be Klaus' younger brother."

"Kol! What in the bloody hell are you do-" a blonde appeared from around the corner, pausing mid-word as she spotted her Hybrid brother standing next to a particularly petite human girl. "Hello dove, you must be Rayna." She walked towards the girl, a smile evident on her painted-pink lips. "Excuse Kol, he thinks more with what's between his legs than what's between his ears."

Rayna couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You must be Rebekah, Klaus speaks very fondly of you."

Rebeckah's eyes softened. "Does he now?" she gave her brother a wry smile. "I didn't know my brother had a heart buried beneath all that arrogance."

"Okay, that's enough," Klaus grunted, grabbing Rayna's elbow and practically dragging her away from his siblings. "You've had your fun, now the two of you are welcome to show yourselves out."

Soon Rayna was led to a door that had to be unlocked by an ancient-looking key. After she stepped inside, Klaus followed behind her and shut it.

Stacks of paintings covered in linen sheets were leaning against the wall, but there were some hanging on the wall. Rayna stepped towards them, mouth falling open in awe. "You did these?" she whispered.

"Yeah - one of my landscapes is hanging at The Hermitage," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not that anyone would notice." He looked back at her, admiring the way her eyes sparkled. "Have you been?" He realized it was a dumb question as soon as it left his mouth.

"Uh, no," Rayna muttered, "like I said I haven't really been anywhere."

"I'll take you," Klaus immediately responded.

Startled, Rayna nearly dropped the sketch she'd been admiring. "What?" she whispered.

"Anywhere you want. Paris, Italy... Rome," he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Rayna smiled slightly. "You barely know me," she pointed out with an arched brow. "I could be a... serial killer for all you know."

"Nonsense," Klaus grinned, "like you said, we have our whole lives to experience things. Life is too short to have doubts."

At his words, Rayna's smile faltered. She didn't have her whole life. At the most, she had a few more years. "Yes, well," she shrugged, "not all of us are lucky enough to go wherever we want."

Soon enough Klaus was driving her home, a thick silence settled over the car. When he pulled up in her driveway, he opened her door for her and walked her to the house.

"I had a lovely evening, Rayna." His hand captured hers, pulling it to his lips. He nearly shuddered at the feel of her icy skin on his. "I do hope that you will allow me to take you out again."

"I would like that," she smiled up at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. She was still thinking about what he said earlier. Stepping toward him, she stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight, darling."

 


	4. MEREDITH FELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally posted on Wattpad, and as their site is currently having issues and removing my chapters - I am unable to move some of them over at this time. They will be up as soon as possible.

Rayna had been sulking on the couch, wrapped in a large blanket and sniffling over some stupid romance movie with a bad ending when her doorbell rang. She let out a sigh, standing and pulling the blanket with her while she kept a napkin clenched in her hand in case she had to sneeze.

Pulling open the door, Rayna gave the woman a half-hearted wave. "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled. "Hi, I'm Meredith Fell - a woman named Irene London contacted me with your medical files and asked me to take a look at them." She took in a breath after the long sentence, waiting patiently to be invited inside. "This is the residence of a..." she peeked inside a tan folder, "Rayna Evans?"

"That is correct," Rayna stepped back, opening the door wider. "Come in, please." She let out a sneeze, quickly covering her nose. "M'Sorry."

"Are you ill?" Meredith's eyebrows dropped with concern.

"It's only a cold," Rayna waved her off, "it'll be gone in a week."

Nodding, Meredith followed the shorter blonde into the house and sat her bags on the counter.

"Would you like some tea, coffee?" Rayna asked with a slight rasp of her voice. "Sorry, all I have are hot drinks."

"Coffee, please," Meredith smiled at the girl. "I practically run off of it by now."

"So are you a doctor?" Rayna murmured as she put a pot of tea on the stove and put on the coffee maker, turning back to the woman. "Irene was always good to me, so if she trusts you then so do I."

"I'm a physician over at Mystic Falls Hospital," Meredith answered with a shrug, "let's get down to it then, shall we?" She opened up one of the various files sitting on the counter. "Let me see... you were diagnosed with a severe case of Systemic lupus erythematosus when you were... thirteen - wow!" She looked up at Rayna in surprise. "Cases like this usually don't manifest until much later." Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she opened another file. "Paroxysmal Nocturnal Hemoglobinuria, diagnosed at age seventeen." Her pity grew as she read on. "Sinoatrial bradycardia, diagnosed at age sixteen."

"I'm a bit of a case," Rayna breathed with a laugh, "sorry."

"No... no, it's alright," Meredith waved her off as her eyes swept over the familiar words, "I believe I have something that can help you." She turned to her purse. "It's a little unorthodox... but-"

Rayna arched a brow as the doctor pulled out a syringe.

"This has proven helpful in cases like this, it's my own private concoction."

"What are the side effects of it?"

"As far as I've seen with the experiments I've conducted - none."

Rayna's eyes surveyed the opaque tube with caution. "What is it?" Her instincts were telling her that she shouldn't trust a random woman.

"Just an immuno-booster, it'll cure your cold in no time and, if I'm right, your other problems as well."

Rayna turned to her medicine oh cabinet, where she pulled out her various medications, including the injections of Soliris she was required to take. The long names of the medications were just as scary as the side effects, but if she stopped taking them there was a possibility she could form a blood clot and, eventually, die.

"And you're sure that there are no complications with any of these?" Pointedly, she pushed the vials of Soliris towards the doctor. "If this is only going to speed up my chance of death, I don't want it."

Meredith sighed, pulling out her phone. "I can call Irene if you want, she can explain it all to you."

Crossing her arms under her ribs, Rayna nodded as a go-ahead.

Meredith pushed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear, grinning as she exchanged a few words with the British woman. After a moment, she handed the phone over to Rayna.

"Ms. London?" Rayna murmured politely, "do you trust her?" She chewed on her lip, shifting on her feet.

"I do, dear," Irene responded with some form of pity lacing her voice. "Take a chance, of all the treatments we've tried - this one may just work."

With a sigh, Rayna nodded before realizing Irene couldn't see her. "Yes ma'am," she breathed, "thank you, Irene, for everything."

"No, thank you, love." Irene's voice held a softness reserved only for Rayna. "You've given me something I could never repay you for - a daughter."

After a few more murmured words, Rayna hung up the phone and handed it back to Meredith. "Okay," she sighed, "I'll try it." She walked around the edge of the counter, pulling up her sleeve to expose the crook of her elbow.

Meredith cleaned off a small area after tying off her arm, her latex gloves warm against Rayna's arm. She gently inserted the needle, squeezing its contents into Rayna's vein before covering it with a small cotton pad and taping it.

"All done," she grinned at the blonde, whose pale face had begun to regain color.

Rayna, however, was in disbelief. "I feel better already," she murmured, "how is that even possible?"

Shrugging, Meredith gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Science is coming across many miracles these days."

Rayna began to tear up, having not felt this good since she was a child. "Thank you," her voice cracked with emotion as she threw her arms around Meredith. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"I'm just glad to help," Meredith smiled gently over Rayna's shoulder, gently squeezing the younger girl. "You're a sweet girl, you deserve to live a long life."

Nodding tearfully, Rayna showed Meredith to the door and bid her goodbye. She sighed in relief at the warmth that had engulfed her.

Then the first jolt hit.

 

 


End file.
